


Aftermath

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Ann and Madge's... little interaction.</p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Ann slowly entered the sitting room. She saw her mother-In-Law sat in a chair with her back to her. She swallowed slightly and walked up to her.

"Lady Cranleigh..."

She said quietly.

"I....I want to apologise for my behaviour from two nights ago."  
"Annie?"

Madge had turned to look at the girl, holding a hand out towards her. 

"Come here sweet girl..."  
Ann did as she was asked, speaking softly.

 

"I truly am sorry."  
"Don't be... we both wanted it."  
Ann smiled.

 

"But me and Nyssa shouldn't have deceived you as we did."  
"At least know we both know how one another feels."  
Ann smiled and eased herself on to Madge's lap.

 

"So....you would want to...again?"  
"Honestly... yes."  
Ann mewed hitching her dress up just a little to show off more leg.

 

"Here? Now?"

 

She asked. Shifting in Madge's lap as she was already starting to feel a little wet.   
"Would you like to?"  
Ann nodded.

 

"Can't you tell."

 

She mewed softly rubbing her pantie-covered crotch gently over Madge's leg so she could feel how damp she already was. Madge smiled, kissing her both softly and firmly. Ann murred into the kiss. Madge smiled, a hand skimming over her thigh. Ann's breath hitched.   
"So damp already, little Ann."  
Ann mewed softly, blushed and nodded.

 

"Nyssa's turned me into a dirty girl."  
"Oh, you always were dear... she just made it easier to understand."  
"Was I?"  
"Yes."

Madge teased, trailing a hand lazily up her thigh. 

"How was I a dirty girl before Nyssa?"

 

Ann murred pressing down slightly onto Madge's fingers.   
"You always did enjoy skimpy dresses dear."

Madge teased, moving to press her fingers past Ann's skimpy underwear. Ann began to pant.

 

"But...I never put out ‘til Nyssa…"  
"As I say... she freed your libido."  
Ann mewed and pushed down harder on Madge's fingers.

 

"I never would have thought I would be in to the things she's introduced me to though…"  
"But you are... aren't you?"

Madge teased, slowly upping her pace. Ann mewed and nodded.   
"Say it."

Madge teased, upping her pace.  
"Say what?"  
"What you like, what you enjoy."  
Ann blushed.

 

"Promise you won't think I'm a filthy trollop?"  
"Why would I, my sweet?"  
Ann purred.

 

"She's got me into Twincest...mmmmm incest.... threesomes.... phone sex.... exhibitionism..... voyeurism… just for starters."  
Madge smiled, kissing her softly. 

"There's no harm in any of that, dear girl."

She picked her pace up all the same. Ann mewed loudly.

 

"Oh gods... I've had so many hands on me now..."  
"Never mind darling."

Madge soothed, upping her pace again. Ann murred and smiled slightly.

 

"Actually...that last part.... doesn't bother me at all."

 

She purred.

 

"I like the fact all these woman have...mmmmm touched me like that....and secretly.... I want more..."  
"Oh yes... well I'm sure we can arrange that."

Madge murmured, speeding up yet again.   
"Oh? How?"  
"I have friends with... leanings."

Madge smiled, upping her pace again.   
"Lady Cranleigh....are you proposing to pimp out your own Daughter In law?"  
"Only if you'd like it?"  
Ann smiled.

 

"I think I might.... how do you propose to...pimp me out?"  
"A costume party perhaps?"

Madge suggested, upping her speed a little more.   
"Are you going to put me on display for them to bid over?"  
"If you like."  
Ann smiled.

 

"I think I would..."

 

She ground down into Madge's fingers and groaned.

 

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
"Then I will..."

Madge smiled. 

"If you come for me like a good girl."  
Ann mewed and then flung her head back and clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her scream of pleasure as she came.


End file.
